The Love Of A Brother
by LeahMarie
Summary: Eddie is saddened by the way Chavo is treating his friend Rey, is there anything he can do to stop it?


**Just wanted to let everyone know Vickie is not involved in this story because in my story she never came to the WWE.

* * *

**

He stood there staring down at the world below him in sadness, he had been watching his family and friends ever since he left and right now he was not pleased with what was he was seeing. Flinching when he heard Rey cry out from Chavo vicious attack to his knee he let a few tears slip from his eyes.

"Hey Eddie you alright?"

Eddie sighed and closed his eyes and then looked to his friend Art Barr.

"What do you think Art, my whole family is falling apart over me and there is nothing I can do about it." Eddie choked out as a few more tears slipped from his eyes.

Art sighed and ran his hand through his hair in thought, "I don't know what to say Eddie…."

"But I do."

Eddie and Art turned towards the voice and saw God approaching them, neither said a word when he stood next to them and looked down on what was according. Shaking his head he let out a sigh,

"Well Eddie there's only one way to fix this."

"What's that?" Eddie asked curious and nervous as to what was in store for the people he loved the most.

God looked at him and smiled, "You're gonna have to go down there and fix it yourself."

Eddie jaw dropped open and he stared wide eyed at God, "How can I do that I'm already dead?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm God I can do anything." He smirked.

"When can I go?" Eddie asked now anxious to go and set things straight.

"When the show is over I'll let you go. I'm going to be allowing you to see Chavo only."

Eddie face went from happy to extremely angry and he clenched his hands into a tight fist, _Chavito when I get my hands on you I'll knock some sense back into you!_

"Hey man you alright?" Art asked interrupting Eddie's thoughts.

"Yea just thinking what I'm gonna do to Chavito when I get my hands on him."

"Hey, take it easy on him Eddie.." Art said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Right now I don't feel like taking it easy on him." He said while glaring at Chavito who was laughing at Rey being wheeled backstage.

Art and Eddie watched in silence as Chavo went to his locker room and Rey was taken to the hospital,

"You ready to go Eddie?" God asked.

Eddie looked around him at what was now his home and looked down to where his real home was. Sighing he looked back up at God and nodded. Then in a blink of an eye Eddie Guerrero was back on Earth and right in front of Chavo's locker room door. He instantly felt the anger rise in him and he was about the bust the door down when he heard Chavo laughing.

Staring at the door handle he concentrated and Chavo's voice and what he heard made him even more upset,

"I did it Eddie! I did it! Rey's finally learned that he's not a Guerrero and he'll never be stealing your name again. I hope I made you proud."

Eddie saw red and he banged down the door and glared at his nephew in rage who was staring right back at him like he'd seen a ghost.

"E…e..d.ddie?" Chavo stuttered in shock.

Eddie didn't say a word he charged at Chavo and his eyes went wide in fear, Eddie grabbed Chavo's shirt collar and before he could even land a punch Chavo fainted on the spot. Eddie's eyes went from rage to concern in a second and he knelt down with Chavo cradled in his arms,

"Chavo? Chavito wake up." Eddie said lightly slapping his face.

Chavo's eyes fluttered open and then went wide as he let out a gasp and pushed Eddie away,

Eddie threw his hands up defensively, "Woah holmes it's alright, its me."

"Eddie? How?" Chavo asked still in shock.

"God has allowed me to come back, but not forever."

Before Eddie could say more Chavo flung himself at him and wrapped his arms around him desperately afraid that if he'd let go he'd loose him again. Eddie's heart broke as he heard the sobs that caused his baby brother's body to shake and wrapped his arms soothingly around him and rocked him back and forth, forgetting that what he wanted to do was the complete opposite,

"Shh Chavito its alright, I'm here now." He whispered to him as Chavo continued to sob, his tears soaking Eddie's shirt.

"I missed you so much." Chavo cried clinging to his brother tighter.

After a few minutes of reassuring Chavo it was really him and giving comfort to him he pulled himself apart from Chavo's clinging embrace and looked him square in the eyes,

"Chavo why are you doing this? Why are you hurting Rey? You know I love Rey like he was my own brother why are you telling him these lies?!" Eddie was starting to get mad again and he was shaking Chavo with every question he threw at him. His eyes softened again as he saw the tears forming in his eyes,

"I'm sorry Eddie, I'm so sorry." He whispered, covering his face with his hands he tried to hide the tears of guilt flowing down his face and the look of shame and disappointment he expected to see on Eddie's face. Eddie heart broke all over again at the sight of his baby brother in such agony.

Putting an arm around his shoulder he pulled Chavo to his chest and rubbed his back,

"You are forgiven Chavito."

Chavo looked up at him with a tear streaked face in confusion, "You're not mad?"

Eddie laughed, "I was, but not anymore, just as long as you promise me to never do something like this again."

"Oh I won't you can count on it."

"Good." Eddie smiled as he gently wiped the tears from Chavo's face.

Chavo frowned, "How long do you have to stay?"

Eddie sighed, "Until I solve this problem between you and Rey."

Tears started falling down Chavo's face again and he buried his face in his Uncle's chest, "I don't want you to go!"

"Chavito, look at me."

Chavo looked up at Eddie with pleading eyes and Eddie sighed and looked away and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't stay before he came he just didn't think it was going to be this hard to leave. Anger rose up in him, why? Why did he have to die anyways? It wasn't his time to go, it's obvious his family still needs him.

"Eddie?"

Eddie opened his eyes and looked to the one that needed him now and tried to give a smile but failed.

"Chavo I want you to always remember that I'll be with you, everywhere you go I'll be there and you can find me in here." Eddie pointed to Chavo's heart and the tears were now falling out of both their eyes.

_Eddie…_

Eddie looked up to the sky and sighed in sadness, he looked back to Chavo,

"Its time for me to go."

"No don't go!" Chavo yelled clinging himself to the only brother he had.

"Chavo please don't make this more difficult than it already is." Eddie choked back a sob.

Chavo reluctantly let go of Eddie and hung his head as the tears fell to the floor, Eddie reached out and lifted his chin so he was looking him in the eyes.

"Remember mi hermano I'll always be with you."

Chavo blinked his eyes and regretted it because when he opened them Eddie was gone,

"Eddie?" he asked in a panic as he pushed himself off the floor, looking around the room for the brother he knew was already gone.

_Remember Chavo you can find me anywhere, just think of me and I'll be there._

Chavo sank to the floor again as a sob escaped his lips and closed his eyes, "Thank you mi hermano, I'll see you again someday.."

_The End

* * *

_

**I hope you all liked it, please review!**


End file.
